Subject Delta
Subject Delta is the protagonist of BioShock 2. Delta was the first successful Big Daddy subject bonded to a Little Sister. He has a Delta symbol on his suit. Delta is the fourth letter in the Greek alphabet, signifying that Delta was the fourth test subject taken from Persephone for Alpha Series conversion. Delta is also a symbol commonly used in mathematics to represent change or variation. Before his arrival in Rapture, the man who would become Subject Delta was a deep sea diver who conducted an investigation of the many ship and submarine disappearances in the Atlantic Ocean southwest of Iceland. While surveying the area in an advanced diving chamber he accidentally discovered the hidden city. He was accepted into Rapture, becoming somewhat of a celebrity for his heroics and nicknamed "Johnny Topside" by articles in the Rapture Tribune. However, Andrew Ryan did not trust his story and was convinced that he must be a government agent sent to spy on Rapture. Stanley Poole, a journalist who had written a story on "Johnny Topside" turned him in to Ryan, who immediately had him incarcerated at Persephone Penal Colony and erased all documentation of him from the city. Thus, he effectively disappeared from the public eye like all of the other citizens who had dared to speak out against Ryan. As a prisoner in Persephone, he was contracted out by Augustus Sinclair as a test subject for Ryan Industries's production of Plasmids and Big Daddies. He was labeled "Subject Delta," (Δ) and was transferred to Fontaine Futuristics to be used in various Plasmid experiments, performing in the Plasmid Theater to amaze crowds of oblivious Rapture citizens. Eventually, he became one of the primary candidates for conversion into a Big Daddy. He endured strenuous genetic and physiological conditioning, losing much of his free will in the process, and became the first Alpha Series protector to successfully bond to a Little Sister. His bond partner was Eleanor Lamb, the daughter of Rapture's ethical psychiatrist Sofia Lamb who had been incarcerated in Persephone not long before. At some point during New Year's Eve of 1958, Eleanor and Delta began their normal rounds of harvesting ADAM and passed through a New Year's party. Eleanor was attacked by four Splicers, and as Delta fought to protect her, one of the Splicers used the newly-developed Hypnotize on him. The Splicers were Sofia Lamb's agents, and Lamb used the Plasmid to force Delta to kill himself in front of Eleanor, via a point-blank shot to the head with a golden Luger P08 pistol. Roughly ten years after his death Delta is revived in a Vita-Chamber in Adonis Luxury Resort. Having no recollection of the previous ten years, Delta is unaware of his surroundings and has no knowledge of the downfall of Rapture. Battle vs. The Pyro (by Wassboss) The Pyro creeps around the underground city of Rapture, his fire hazmat boots squelching in the partially flooded hallway. It is searching for the briefcase which contains vital knowledge about the whereabouts of the BLU teams headquaters. He peers into the nearest room and spots a small blue briefcase, lying sprawled on a table, jammed in papers sticking out of the sides. The Pyro checks around for any sentry guns but seeing none he rushes in and grabs it from it's resting spot. Straping it onto it's back the pyro rushes back out of the room and backtracks down the hallway, twisting and turning untill he finds himself back at the elevator which leads him back to the surface. The pyro takes a step towards the elevator and immediatly as he does so a small girl, only about 5 or 6, runs screaming out of another room, pursued by a man swinging a wrench manically. "Help me Mr Bubbles" the girl screams just as the man slams the wrench against the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. The pyro yells a war cry and draws his shotgun, pumping the man full of lead before switching to his flamethrower and roasting the unfortunate Splicer alive. He then walks over to the little girl, who has recovered from the blow and is crawling fearfully away from the fire wielding stranger in a Hazmat Suit. The pyro hears a whooshing noise and ducks down, as a spear curves over his head and slams into the wall behind him. He looks up and spots a large man in diving suit, holding a large spear gun in his left hand. The man; is subject delta. The big daddy loads up another spear and, checking through the sights birefly first, fires another spear at the pyro, who spins round and holds the nozzle of his flamethrower up at the spear. He waits the the spear is almost upon him before ejecting a huge puff of air from his flamethrower, deflecting the projectile back at Delta. He nimbly dodges the returned projectile which gives the pyro the chance to close the distance. He readies his flamethrower and once he is close enough a stream of flames spray from the nozzle making the big daddy step back to avoid the flames. He discards his spear gun and takes out his shotgun, pointing it into the flames as he back away from the advancing pyro. Making a rough estimate as to where his chest is, delta fires a shot from his shotgun. The flames immeditaly cease but rather than hitting the pyro's chest like delta had hoped the shot had instead damaged the nozzle of the flamethrower, rendering it usless. The pyro yells in what sounds almost like agony at the loss of his iconic weapon but nonetheless he switches to his shotgun and blasts away at delta's armour with it, the armour managing to stay strong. Delta aims his shotgun at the pyro once more and fires a bullet into his chest, the hazmat suit managing to minimise the damage of the bullet. He then lunges forward and knocks the shotgun out of his fiery foes hand, starting up his drill as he does so. The pyro takes out his axe and smashes delta with it but it only leaves a measly scratch on the big daddies diving suit armour. Delta raises his drill up into the air and slams it downwards but instead of tearing into the pyro's flesh it simply pings off the cold, hard floor. Delta swings his drill upwards but once again the pyro is gone way before he can hit him. The pyro slams his axe into the big daddies back, hoping to achieve a better result than last time but once again he only manages to leave a small dent behind. Delta swings around and slams his drill fowards at the pyro who uses his axe to block the attack but the handle is ripped from the head by the powerful drill.The pryo is sent reeling by the shattered wood. He has barely enough time to dodge the next preciscly timed blow and the drill rips into him with another. The pyro screams in utter agony as the drill tears into his chest, delta's mass helping to drive the drill in further. The pyro lets out one more shrill scream before his body jerks for the final time and his body goes limp. Delta yanks the drill out of his opponents, cold dead body and shakes it, sending bits of skin and blood splattering over the general area. Delta roars in victory and beckons to the little sister who was cowering in a corner throughout the whole battle. She runs over and takes out her adam harvesting needle, smiling as she stabs it into the pyro's thigh. WINNER: SUBJECT DELTA Expert's Opinion Delta won because his weapons had much more range to them and because the pyro was a close range combat dependent fighter. However once he could get past the flamethrower delta's drill made him superior in close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jack Ryan (by A midget) The battle starts with Jack Ryan harvesting a little sister, her cries awake Subject Delta, who sprints to the commotion and gives jack a powerful blow, sending him flying into a room. Jack gets back up, and draws out his buck shot, loading up the explosive buck. He blasts one into subject delta, who has picked up the little sister. Delta stumbles into an enclosed room, and injects himself with an incinerate plasmid. He fires it at jack, who expertly dodges, runs back and pulls out his Tommy gun, jamming a clip in and blasting away at Delta. Delta, holding on to the little sister performs a precise drill dash, successfully striking down Jack, who falls to the ground and backs away. A crazed splicer enters the room, drawn to the sound of chaos. He begins to shoot away at Delta, obviously being part of the Rapture Family. Jack takes this opportunity to go to one of the vendor things healing himself and buying some ammo. He then goes to a gatherers garden, collecting the hypnotise big daddy plasmid. He trundles bag into the battle, to see Delta helping a little sister harvest, and hearing the screams of dying splicers being caught by trap rivets in the background. Delta turns around, to see Jack Staring over him, trademark wrench in hand, cruelty lingering on his face. Delta calmly pulls out his spear gun, inserts a single rocket bolt, flips up the sights and fires off the ammo into the centre of Jacks chest. Jack is flung backwards, then even further as the rocket takes effect. Eventually taking Jack in to the high reaches of Siren Alley, the rocket explodes, causing Jack to use more medikits and ruining any chances of children he might have. Meanwhile Subject Delta has returned the little sister to her vent, and has revived her, sending her to freedom. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samus Aran (by Wassboss) Samus lands her ship a strange and unfamiliar space station. She steps out onto the landing pad. She proceeds to step into a dimly lit corridor and walking down it keeps up her guard checking out every doorway for danger. Suddenly she hears a scream from the next room. She burst though the locked door and holds her arm cannon up but finds none there. She hears the sound of sobbing and turns to find a young girl crouched over a dead body. She lowers her arm cannon and gose over to the little girl. She touches her shoulder but quickly steps back in shock. The girl turns around and removing the needle from the corpse says in an eerie voice “Help Mr. bubbles” Samus hears the sound of footsteps slowly getting faster. She jumps to the side as subject delta charges past his drill hitting the air where samus’s head was. She quickly fires several blasts from her arm cannon but subject delta nimbly dodges them and charges at her again almost drilling right into her arm. She just doges the attack and fires at him narrowly missing him again. She back away firing as she dose keeping him from getting close enough to use his drill on her. Subject delta pulls out a spear gun, loads up a rocket spear, and fires slamming samus back into a wall the explosion disorientating her. She regains her bearings just in time to avoid subject deltas drill dash the drill crashing into the wall behind leaving a large hole in the wall. Samus charges up her arm cannon and fires, the blast tearing though the wall where subject delta just was. She looks around and sees subject delta loading up another rocket spear. She quickly formulates a battle plan as subject delta fires the spear at her. She runs up to it, doges out of the way at the last minute and fires a missile at delta. He jumps to the side but the missile explodes right next to him sending him sprawling to the floor. He starts to get up and looks up to see samus’s arm cannon pointed right at his face. Subject delta looks up further and sees only the visor of this mysterious person. “Now what are you doing here” says samus her voice muffled by the helmet. Subject delta slowly loads up a single bullet into his shotgun trying not to attract attention to it. “I was only trying to help that little girl” says samus trying to calm him down. Subject delta pauses then looks up staring into samus’s visor trying to make out the person behind it. “I’m sure this was all a big misunderstanding” she says but is cut off by subject delta raising the gun and firing the bullet into her chest. The impact of the bullet sends samus flying back but her armour protects her from injury. She lands perfectly on her feet and fires more blast from the arm cannon all of them missing subject delta as he advances. Suddenly she is hit by a small ball of electricity and she is stunned momentarily and this gives subject delta his chance to attack. He starts up his drill and successfully drills into samus’s arm. Samus yelps in pain as the drill tears through her armour and rips into her arm. She somehow manages to resist the pain and slides out her plasma whip. She lasso’s deltas leg and pulls back tripping him up and stopping the drill from doing anymore damage. She whips down and lasso’s his drill yanking back as hard as she can but subject delta yanks back harder. His superior strength coupled with samus’s injured arm succeeds in pulling her down. She jumps back up again quickly and fires several blasts at delta but he easily dodges them. He loads up another bullet into his shotgun as samus points the blaster at him again. He charges up too her and shots but because he is not very close to her it simply bounces off her chest. She then fires a blue projectile at him which hits him square in the chest. He tries to load up another bullet but finds he is frozen solid. Samus switches back to her missiles and fires at, the now frozen, subject delta. The missile shatters subject delta into a thousand pieces. Samus satisfied delta is dead looks around for the little girl but she is nowhere to be seen. Clutching her injured arm samus limps back to her ship. Winner Samus Expert's Opinion Samus’s armour protected her from most of subject delta’s projectiles and her range of devastating projectiles helped her keep delta from using his drill on her. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Giants